Gedropt Voor Zweinstein
by Femmates
Summary: Wat krijg je als je een stel gestoorde schrijfsters voor Zweinstein dumpt, en er Blaise, Draco en Harry bijtrekt? Juist. Dit dus. Je bent gewaarschuwd, er komt ernstige gestoordheid in voor!


Jetski Autumn Avaia 

_**Preesmie Ginevrapsk**_

_**Snoek Sue-AnneSparrow**_

_**Fabiola Faabjuh**_

_**Jetski, Preesmie, Snoek en Fabiola worden ergens in de middle of nowhere gedumpt...**_

_**Hé, wacht, het is geen middle of nowhere. Het is... #tumdumdum-muziekje# VOOR ZWEINSTEIN!**_

Jetski: Hé, waar zijn we nu weer beland? #kijkt dom#

Preesmie:TIS EEN KASTEELTJE! KASTEEL!

Snoek: #staat midden in de hondepoep# GODVER!

Preesmie: MOOI KASTEEL! MOOIMOOIMOOI!

Snoek: #veegt schoenen af aan Preesmie#

Preesmie: IK WIL HET KASTEELTJE AAIEN EN KNUFFELEN EN KUSSEN EN WURGEN... EHM...NOG EEN KEER AAIEN!

Preesmie: SNOEK! DAS VIES!

Preesmie: En nu? wat is dat voor kasteeltje #onnozele uitdrukking#

Snoek: # fluit onschuldig en wijst naar een vogeltje#

Jetski: Gaan we naar binnen?

Preesmie #superexplorerstemmetje# LATEN WE NAAR BINNEN GAAN!

Snoek: DUDETTE LET'S GO!

Jetski: Hé, Fabiola... leeft du? #zwaait met haar hand voor Fabiola's ogen heen en weer#

Preesmie: YEAH

Snoek: Doesss...

Preesmie: JHAAAA ZE LEEFT!

Jetski: Laten we Fabiola hier staan dan? #zwaait nog steeds#

Fabiola: Hé, zie dat kleine ventje met dat brilletje op die bezem!

Harry#Schoen bereikt zijn hoofd# aaaaaah!

Fabiola: #Fluit onschuldig#

Preesmie: Toch niet

Snoek: #doet hele erge DR. Frankenstien impressie# ITS ALIVE MWHAWHAHWHAHW!

Jetski: YAY! we gaan met zen alle!

Preesmie: GO FAAB!

Jetski: #zwaait naar voorbijstortende Harry# Dada!

Preesmie: EN DIE LELIJKE GOZER MET DAT BALKENDENDE BRILLETJE DAN?

Fabiola: Da's Harry, doos

Snoek: BALKENDE! WHAAAAA!

Snoek: OWh(!)

Jetski: Ehm, Prees...

Snoek: HARRYY WHAAAA!

Preesmie: #kijkt fabiola gemeen an#

Jetski: Bak Ellende ligt daar al op de grond.

Jetski: Does... shall we enter da castle?

Preesmie: OOEE IK WIL DE KAB ELLENDE ZIEN

Preemsie ENTER NETER NETER

Snoek: #trekt zwaard en stormt richting voordeur#

Preesmie: #volgt anouk braaf#

Snoek: #flikkert na tree 2 onderuit, terug naar begane grond# AUW

Preesmie: #kijkt naar snoek die naar beneden donder, maar besluit toch te volgen en valt op precies dezelfde tree ook naar beneden#

Jetski: Zucht... wat moet ik met dit stelletje... #flikkert zelf ook op dezelfde tree naar

beneden#

Jetski: Theekransje op de grond meiden!

Preesmie: YAY!

Snoek: #ligt te creperen op de grond# AUUWW #lijkt alsof ze breakdances#

Jetski: #zwaait weer voor Faab's ogen want die kijkt erg vaag voor zich uit#

Preesmie#volgt snoek nog altyd en Danst gezelig mee#

Fabiola: #Kwijl# Daar is BLAISE!

Snoek: #siet het, word pissed en geeft Preesmie een mep#

Preesmie: BLAAIISE!

#alle hoofde draaien naar Blaise#

Preesmie: voelt de smack voor dr hoofd niet eens# BLAISE

Jetski: YAY! MINE! #rent naar Blaise toe en grijpt hem vast#

Preesmie: MAAGIE MEE NAAR HUIS?

Fabiola: #Werpt zich op Blaise# HUGATTACK

Jetski: MINE! MY... PRECIOUS!

Preesmie: #rukt blaise uit de klauwen van jetski#

Jetski: Hé, mine! geef terug!

Preesmie: MINE MY OWN MY PRECIOUS

Preesmie: NEVAH!

Jetski: #trekt Blaises arm bijna af als ze Blaise teruggrijpt#

Blaise: What the fuck?

Preesmie: #grijpt blaise terug#

Jetski: Alles wat je moet weten is dat je van mij bent, ok, Blaise?

Preesmie: #werpt zich nog een keertje op Blaise#

Blaise: Whatever... #bitchy homodraai met hand#

Jetski: What the f-? Where is Preemsie heen?

Jetski: Never mind, nu is Blaise 100 mine

Fabiola: Nou, dan krijg ik Draco... EN HE'S MINE!

Snoek: # Siet geen JD of Sands of Jack# nou...# cries en gaat in zo'n manga zwarte vlek zitte#

Jetski: Help! #ziet hoe Preesmies ouders uit de lucht komen vallen en Preesmie proberen mee te nemen#

Jetski: #ziet hoe ook Faabs ouders uit de lucht komen vallen en haar mee trekken#

Jetski: Nouw...

Jetski: #rent als een gek naar de hoogste toren van Zweinstein en springt ervanaf# AAAAH! #boem#

Snoek: #besluit ook maar om dood te gaan dan en spreekt Avada Kedavra over zichzelf uit#


End file.
